


Empty Spaces

by sparkleeye



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleeye/pseuds/sparkleeye
Summary: my first prompt for HWOL! -- roommates! i imagined billy and steve being roommates in some scenario where they have separate rooms - so probably not in uni dorms - and they lie awake each night wondering what it'd be like to have the other there without the inch and half of drywall between them.i originally planned to paint this but i'm still not very good at rendering things like sheets and blankets without reference, so i posted the unfinished painted version as well!here's thetumblr postas well |twitter|IG





	Empty Spaces




End file.
